ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Philippines (Character)
Emeline Cortez, also known as Miss Philippines, is a superheroine who is a Filipina and also, the titular superheroine and main character of the Miss Philippines franchise. Appearance She has soft black hair with some parts of it fallen down like some small fallen spikes at the nearby end of her face nearby to one of her two ears and a pair of brown oval shaped eyes, as well as light brown skin on her body. Civilian Form In her civilian form, she wears a yellow t-shirt with red sleeves and a white undershirt underneath, a pair of black jogging pants with blue vertical lining, white short socks and a pair of red, blue and white shoes with yellow circles and black parts on them in the bottom of them, as the yellow circles represent the sun of the flag inside of the white triangle from it. Superhero Form In her newly designed/second outfit made by the creator, she wears a red t-shirt with a yellow circle with three yellow sun rays on it, representing the sun, blue sleeves, wears a pair of red gloves and a white undershirt, a white belt with blue handles, black pants and a pair of short red boots with yellow stars on both of them, representing the Stars of the Philippine flag as well as the primary colors of it on her clothes. Personality She is a speedy, geeky, smart, brave, artistic, humorous and fun-loving person when she does things as we see people in the real world at everyday life, ranging from building stuff from scratch like pieces of certain trash such as pieces of paper, cans and bottles of beverages such as fruit juice and soda to newspapers as well as scattered old ones. In addition, she likes doing research online, much like her creator at times when he uses gadgets, as well as in certain occasions, she visits other websites that she has some interest, ranging from those including ones where she finds information across the world around her, from species of animals and types of diseases, including ones that harm people's health such as Alzheimer's disease and Arthritis, which are both painful to the body, to historical events across the world such as the American Civil War, which occurred in the 1860s, the Death of Good Presidents who served in the United States, the recession in America which occurred in the 1930s, which made markets in the country decrease their economy and others disappointing events in the nation. Much like her creator in real life when he is in his teenage years, she is intelligent and fights without fighting when she gets bullied at timest imes as her classmates bullying her for obnoxious and odd reasons, such as irritating pieces of music that is popular for obnoxiously strange reasons. In addition, she hates racism, which is a thing where people from a single nationality gave hate towards the others from the other nations such as her home Country that she originated, as the Philippines and as well as hate towards opinions like liking or disliking a certain movie or TV show being talked about too much, whenever people liked it too much or it's highly popular, or political controversies of the past and the present such as the presidents, as there are Historical events of those as well. In addition, she also enjoys classic and nostalgic stuff much like her creator in real life, as when she researched it on the internet, she gets to know about the source materials even more after that, ranging from video game genres such as platformers and beat-'em-ups, to film and television genres such as comedy, mystery and film noir. She is known to care for the environment and animals, as she is concerned about the Earth being destroyed from catastrophic events, such as garbage being thrown almost everywhere in which will cause pollution on the air as well as Earthquakes and even animal abuse, which she sees various criminals killing dogs, cats and others, including using animals for illegal reasons, such as using them for food or for money. She is also friendly and humorous to her friends and family, including Arlena Guezamor, also known as the Leader of the Elxtremights named Captain Philippines, which sometimes, she helps the team to fight against armies of Evil forces, such as waves of Evil Robot henchmen stealing objects which will improve technology for numerous reasons, such as producing many weapons such as a nuclear one being built for the destruction of the world, which would cause the end of all humanity or domination of the entire Multiverse or waves of Criminal gangs planning on their largest plans to take over for the sake of glory, greed, determination, power and intelligence, thus making similarities to the evil Military organizations back in the Wars from the earlier years before America almost got destroyed in it's entirety. However, she never gives up fighting against the evilest of villains, as she trains like a boxer who never gives up training to fight against the heaviest of boxers in matches. Moreover, she is confident to fight against the richest of robbers. Also, sometimes, she displays her anger for certain problems such as conflict about nationalities, as well as she can be patient and impatient sometimes in certain things, such as anticipation of films that she is excited, including blockbusters, as well as episodes of shows that she likes and even video games. Also, she reacts very quickly when she puts the garbage into the right places like the trashbags and trash bins, ranging from small ones such as pieces of wrapper and potato chip bags, to common ones such as soda bottles, plastic bags, wrapper of snacks such as candy bars, cookies, crackers with fillings such as cream cheese, chocolate cookies with vanilla filling and even many types of breads, such as gram crackers. Powers and Abilities Considering the fact she is mostly a water powered user, she can do water-based attacks and in addition, she can also do physical attacks as well, like martial arts such as karate and other combat sports like boxing and Kung Fu and Karate. Stretch-Based Attacks *Stretching Uppercut: When she stretches either one of her two arms with her fist, she performs an uppercut towards to the opponent. *Stretching Haymaker: When she stretches either one of her two arms with a closed fists, she performs a Haymaker. *Stretching Punch: She performs a stretching Punch to the opponent. *Stretching Kick: She performs a stretching Kick to the victims, thus attacking them in any part of the body she's targeting and it deals with a medium amount of damage. Physical Based Abilities *Boxing: One of her main elements of Physical Combat is Boxing. **Jab: She performs a quick, basic punch used to attack the victims. **Cross: She performs a punch thrown by the dominant hand to the victims. **Hook: She performs a nasic swing punch used to attack the victims. *Martial Arts: One of her main elements of Physical Combat like Boxing is also Martial arts. **Karate Kick: She performs a short, quick, based karate Kick to attack the victims. **Karate Punch: She performs a short, quick, based karate Punch to attack the victims. **Karate Chop: She performs a short, quick, based karate Chop to attack the victims. ***Tsunaouken: A series of powerful Uppercut attacks, similar to a Shoryuken. *Kickboxing: Similar to Boxing but with elements of martial arts. **Front Kick: She performs a front Kick to the victims. **Back Kick: She performs a back kick to the victims. **Hook: She performs a hook to the victims. **Jab: She performs a straight left fist jab to the victims. **Power Front Kick: She performs a stronger variation of a Front Kick, which first she charges and then, she attacks the opponent. **Knee/Elbow Strike: She performs a knee/elbow strike to the victims. Water Based Abilities *Rainouken: One of her unique superpowers that are water-based is the series of Rainouken, which is a series of projectile attacks. **Small Rainouken: A projectile attack, similar to a Hadouken and a Kamehameha, but smaller, as it is medium sized ball of water. **Thunder Rainouken: Similar to a small Rainouken, but much more stronger, longer and powerful, as it resembles more of a Kamehameha, in which is a large, long beam of Water ending with a big circle. **Hyper Thunder Rainouken: Similar to the previous Rainouken abilities, but even more stronger, longer and powerful, thus it resembles more of a longer, powerful and stronger variation of a regular Kamehameha. *Tsunamouken: A very powerful and stronger variation of a Rainouken. It appears to be green with blue spikes in the beginning and purple with teal spikes at the end. *Water Splash: She sends a large splash of water made out of a large ball of it and thus, it hits her waves of victims. **Water Sonic Splash: Similar to the first Water Splash but faster and stronger. It has blue and teal in terms of appearance while it resembles like a yin-yang circle with purple spikes. **Hypersonic Splash: A much more stronger and powerful variation of the Water Splash attack. *Shield of Waves: She summons a shield out of Waves of Water. **Shield of the Waterfalls: She simmons a much more stronger, longer lasting and powerful variation of her Shield made out of Waves from water. Stretch Based Abilities *Stretching Body Parts: She can stretch her various parts of the body. **Stretching Arms and Hands: She stretches her arms and hands when she is about to perform attacks while stretching them at the same time. **Stretching Head and Neck: She stretches her arms and hands to reach higher places. **Stretching Bottom Parts and Feet: She stretches her lower parts to reach better distances. Recharging Abilities *Water Recharge: She can recharge her water based Abilities. *Physical Recharge: She can recharge her Physical based attacks. Speed-based Abilities *Vega Run: She can run very quickly like an Athletic runner in the Olympics. **Speedrun Headstrike: She can perform a headbutt to the victims, first she forms a water shield above her head and later, she performs a Headstrike towards to them. *Vegaility: She had a great amount of agility, like an Athlete in the Olympics. Night-Based Abilities *Owl Glow in the Dark Eyes: Her eyes had a great power of vision, as like an owl, she can look through the dark. Ultimax Power Attack Her strongest move, called the Yolanda Launcher, which resembles a Spirit Bomb, serves as her Ultimax Power Attack, which first she stretches her arms above to the skies and then, she prepares to summon it from her hands and then afterwards, the Launcher throws in a powerful way and not only it heavily attacks all of her Victims' health but also, instantly depletes some of the strongest villains' powers and strengths. Later on, it makes the Victims' got washed out and became wet into all of their parts of the body, even it occurs easily on robots. Quotes Catchphrases *"Emey here, so what's the stretch?" *"Let's get this party on the Road!!!!." *"Emeline's here to save you." *"Mon ami, I can't save the world alone." *"No problema!" *"What's the Stretch?" *"The sea's the limit!!!!" *"In the name of the Filipina Power, I am Miss Philippines!!!!!" *"Ano po yon, my amigo?" *"Mga kaibigan ko, we have no time to waste!!" *"'Yan ang tinatawag 'ko 'tong Awesome." *"Heating it up never sleeps." *"Sabi mo po yung magic words, big guy." *"Huwag Kang tatakot, Emeline is here and ready." Other Quotes *"Don't panic my friends when you have a problem." *"I see the problem." *"Don't worry, I have a plan." *"One small stretch for me, one giant splash for the sea." *"My power is ready to go." *"El kaibigan ko, we couldn't give up if we had hope." *"We can do anything, if we just do it." *"Kasi Hindi lang lahat ng mga problems mo na magiging solved, dosen't mean you can't just give up yet." *"With great Aqua Powers throws a Tsunami throwdown." *" Items Her backpack, the Ultra Pack, serves as her main item to bring everything she needs to class, as well as for each and every emergency in her adventures, such as from poor people in danger, to various things she encounters such as in the desert, the jungle, animals she met in the forest and other dangerous encounters, such as Typhoons, Rainstorms, Earthquakes and others. Notes/Trivia *She's based off her creator in real life, albeit with certain changes. *Her colors that she wears on her clothes as a civilian and a Superheroine are inspired by the Philippine flag itself, as the creator is a Filipino like her. *Her hairstyle is inspired both by the Creator when he is researching and both Steven's and Amethyst's from the Cartoon Network series, Steven Universe. Category:Superheroines Category:Filipinos Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Teenagers